LN Volume 16 Chapter 3
Summary Part 1: Hunting Incident Part 2: Aftermath Incident Part 3: Valentina's Conceivable Scheme (TO be added...) Part 4: Confrontation with Valentina and Learning Her Truth After meeting Ruslan, Tigre, Gaspar and Rurick are now heading for Sofy's mansion house. While Gaspar is finding the culture in Zhcted are interesting, especially about its cold weather and alcoholics, Tigre meanwhile still thinking about Ruslan whom he believes as a good person despite his worry about the King's condition. Suddenly, Tigre first stops his step as he hears somebody is calling his name, with Rurick and Gaspar follow suit. The trio then confronts a hooded figure who calling Tigre's name and when Gaspar demands the figure's identity, she only show her feminine right hand but refuses to remove her hood and heading towards Tigre with a fast speed. Gaspar impatiently preparing his sword to engage with the hooded figure, only for Tigre to tell both he and Rurick to leave him with the hooded figure. Initially his worry that she might perform an ambush, Gaspar and Rurick reluctantly comply to Tigre's request and leave him be, not without warning him to be careful. So the hooded figure then reveals herself to be Tina who tells him that its been while. After recalling her involvement in repelling Sachstein Invasion, Tigre asks Tina for her reason to come for him. The Void Vanadis says that she needs to talk to him but, because of the storm, she wants the conversation to be held at somewhere quiet. After thinking for a while, Tigre agrees with Tina's invitation without any hesitation. After hugging Tigre's arm with her own which annoys the former, Tina uses Ezendeis's power to teleport the two into her own prison room. As Tigre begins to asks if he is found out by the guards, Tina reply not to worry because she has already dealt with it. Tina then explains her "reason" for attacking Sofy was because they didn't see eye to eye together. This prompting Tigre instantly reply that she will never get any benefit form him should she try and harm Sofy and Liza ever again, much to Tina's frustration. Tigre asks her motivation, which Tina reply that she wish to improve the prosperity of Osterode by getting more power from the capital, as well as changing the system by having her and Fine becoming the king's assistants while the rest just follow both the king and them. Due to his thoughts about Fine's infamous ambitions from Lim, Tigre remain unconvinced. Palace, Tina try to persuade Tigre to declare neutrality with an exchange about information bout Ganelon, specifically his whereabouts. For his important people in his life, Tigre rejects Tina's proposal. Tina, finding Tigre's decision to be selfish, warns him that his decision will consequently dragging Brune to Zhcted's situation as well. Tigre however replies that, while he is aware of it, he will not fight the war alone and, as long he has the cooperation with everyone around him, he will getting through his ordeal. Tina is disappointed to hear this after witnessing Tigre's resolve and, just as Tigre asks her if she knows about Ruslan's condition, she replies that she knew and mentioning the medicine's side effects and becoming silent afterwards. Characters (By Appearance Order) Recurring *Tigrevurmud Vorn *Ruslan *Sofya Obertas *Titta *Olga Tamm *Gaspar Rodant *Rurick *Valentina Glinka Estes Mentioned *Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon *Figneria Alshavin Highlighted Notes *Tigre's confrontation with Tina is this chapter's major highlight. While still holding his animosity against Tina over what she and Fine done to Sofy and Liza at the Imperial Garden, he still listen to Tina's ambitions either way because, since he is only a visitor from Brune, **His reason in confronting Tina alone is because he knows for sure that his allies will not going to stay quiet after seeing her again: Gaspar and others will definitively interrogate her over her intentions with Tigre; Vanadises will certainly going to fight her right there and then. That alone will further would only paving Zhcted's path to chaos. **While Tina's explains her ambition is to improve Osterode's prosperity, she also planning on creating a system where she and Fine hold a much superior position as Ruslan and above her other fellow Vanadises. Trivia Unanswered Question (To be added...)